Орбитальная солнечная электростанция
Аналоги * 1991 г: Нариманов Е.А. Космические солнечные электростанции * Космическая энергетика (на Википедии) ---- * На геостационаре [fig3.jpg|thumb|Еще в 1968 г. Peter E. GlaserGlaser P.E. Power from the Sun: it’s Future. - Science, 1968, vol. 162, p. 857. предложил размещать крупные панели солнечных батарей на геостационарной орбите, а вырабатываемую ими энергию (уровня 5-10 ГВт) передавать на поверхность Земли хорошо сфокусированным пучком СВЧ-излучения, преобразовывать её затем в энергию постоянного или переменного тока технической частоты и раздавать потребителям. Такая схема (рис. 3) позволяет использовать интенсивный поток солнечного излучения, существующий на геостационарной орбите (~ 1,4 кВт/кв.м.), и передавать полученную энергию на поверхность Земли непрерывно, вне зависимости от времени суток и погодных условий [2-12. За счёт естественного наклона экваториальной плоскости к плоскости эклиптики с углом 23,5 град., спутник, расположенный на геостационарной орбите, освещён потоком солнечной радиации практически непрерывно за исключением небольших отрезков времени вблизи дней весеннего и осеннего равноденствия, когда этот спутник попадает в тень Земли. Эти промежутки времени могут точно предсказываться, а в сумме они не превышают 1% от общей продолжительности года.]] ** Японские компании запустят солнечную электростанцию в космос : Space solar power continues to attract Japan (Jul 24 2011) JAXA has started the development of demonstration systems on the ground of the wireless transmission of energy of 1 kW, both microwave and laser. These experiences should be completed late 2013. Based on the design of the demonstration system on the ground, experience power transmission by microwaves from space will be made around 2015. If the technologies needed to release a laser are ready for that time, they will also be tested from space. When the experiences of power transmission to the ground and in orbit are completed, the choice between microwave and laser will be made. Following this selection, JAXA will embark on a demonstration of about 100 kW in space. At this stage, all the core technologies have been verified and the system configuration is selected commercial SSPS. The estimated cost of energy production and acceptance of this new technology by the public will be important factors in this decision. Testing for commercial SSPS will be done with facilities capable of producing first 2MW (2020) and 200MW (2025). The construction of an SSPS for commercial production of 1GW of electricity would have to start in the 2030s. ** http://grin.hq.nasa.gov/IMAGES/LARGE/GPN-2003-00108.jpg thumb|http://http://grin.hq.nasa.gov/IMAGES/LARGE/GPN-2003-00108.jpg ** Energy from space - made by Astrium * На геосинхроне Предложен новый тип космических солнечных батарей Действуя в рамках проекта SPS-ALPHA («Гелиоэнергетические спутники со сколь угодно большой фразированной решёткой»), Джон Мэнкинс из Artemis Innovation Management Solutions намерен сделать свой проект «биомиметическим» — так сказать, воспроизводящим живую природу. Вместо того чтобы равномерно распределять в пространстве вокруг спутника солнечные батареи с относительно дорогими фотоэлементами, которые через тридцать лет службы начинают выходить из строя, предлагается альтернативный подход. Группа зеркал концентрирует солнечное излучение на одну небольшую фотопреобразующую площадку: ---- Luna Ring [thumb|384px|Общий план системы [http://www.membrana.ru/articles/technic/2010/06/03/175000.html Luna Ring. Хотя в разное время освещены Солнцем будут разные участки лунного экватора, передающие станции, по очевидным причинам, всё время будут оставаться точно напротив Земли. Так что их потребуется соорудить не столь уж много (иллюстрация Shimizu Corporation).]] См. также * АПП как пункты приема микроволновой энергии и преобразования ее в электрическую (ОСЭС) * «Космонавтика XXI века. Попытка прогноза развития до 2101 года» * Орбитальная энергетическая система (Wikipedia) Литература * В. А. Ванке ЭЛЕКТРОЭНЕРГИЯ ИЗ КОСМОСА - СОЛНЕЧНЫЕ КОСМИЧЕСКИЕ ЭЛЕКТРОСТАНЦИИ "ЖУРНАЛ РАДИОЭЛЕКТРОНИКИ" N 12, 2007 1. Капица П.Л. Электроника больших мощностей - М: Изд. АН СССР, 1962. 2. Ванке В.А., Лопухин В.М., Саввин В.Л. Проблемы солнечных космических электростанций. - Успехи физических наук, Декабрь 1977, т. 123, вып. 4, с. 633. 3. Glaser P.E. Power from the Sun: it’s Future. - Science, 1968, vol. 162, p. 857. 4. Грилихес В.А. Солнечные космические энергостанции. - Л.: Наука, 1986. 5. Ванке В.А., Лесков Л.В., Лукьянов А.В. Космические энергосистемы. - М: Машиностроение, 1990. 6. Нариманов Е.А. Космические солнечные электростанции. - М.: Знание, 1991. 7. Нагатомо М., Сасаки С., Наруо Й., Ванке В.А. Работы Института космических исследований Японии в области космической энергетики. - Успехи физических наук, Июнь 1994, т. 164, с. 631. 8. Nagatomo M., Sasaki S., Naruo Y. Conceptual Study of a Solar Power Satellite, SPS 2000. - Proc. ISTS, 1994, Paper No. ISTS-94-e-04. 9. Vanke V.A., Matsumoto H., Shinohara N., Kita A. Cyclotron Wave Converter of Microwaves into DC. - IEICE Trans. on Electronics (Japan), 1998, vol. E81-C. No. 7, p. 1136. 10. Mankins J.C. A Fresh Look at Space Solar Power: New Architectures, Concept and Technologies, (1997) - http://www.spacefuture.com/archive/a_fresh_look_at_space_solar_power_new_archit 11. Mankins J.C. The Promise and the Challenge of Space Solar Power. - July 2003, Japan/US Workshop, Kyoto Univ., Japan. 12. Boswell D. Whatever happened to solar power satellites? - The Space Review, August 10, 2004, http://www.thespacereview.com/article/214/1 13. The Proceedings of the 8th SPS Symposium. - Sept. 2005, Kyoto Univ., Japan. 14. The Proceedings of the 25th Space Energy Symposium. - March 10, 2006, ISAS/JAXA, Japan. 15. URSI White Paper on Solar Power Satellite (SPS) Systems. - URSI Inter-commission Working Group on SPS. - September 2006, http://www.ursi.ca/SPS-2006sept.pdf 16. Щелкунов Г.П. Солнечная энергетика, глобальные проекты - Электроника: Н Т Б, 2002, № 6, с. 36. 17. Будзинский Ю., Быковский С., Ванке В. Нетрадиционная вакуумная СВЧ-электроника на основе поперечных волн электронного потока. - Электроника: НТБ, 2005, № 4, с. 38. 18. Ванке В.А. Поперечные волны электронного потока в микроволновой электронике. - Успехи физических наук, 2005, т. 175, № 9, с. 957. 19. Ванке В. СВЧ-электроника – перспективы в космической энергетике. - Электроника: НТБ, 2007, № 5, с. 98 Категория:Возобновляемые источники энергии Категория:Мировая энергетика Категория:Автономное поселение